


Sleepless in Tennessee

by Lilibel



Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [2]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Decisions Decisions, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, He likes her too, Look at them being civil, Pining, Reunion, Sextuple Drabble, She likes him, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: “Miss Longmire”“Mister Nighthorse, a pleasure.”Last time they saw each other, it had been less civil. But there is a party going on around them so they keep up appearances.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sleepless in Tennessee

**Author's Note:**

> More drabble prompts, and somehow 6 prompts made 6 drabbles into a coherent story. 
> 
> Set a couple of years after Season 6 (not there yet but shit seems to be going down so it's along that vibe)
> 
> Been listening to Nada Surf all day so it's this text unofficial soundtrack.
> 
> Unbetaed - usual disclaimer

Matthew introduces them. She acts nonchalant, ignoring the surge of feelings that come with being face to face with Jacob again. 

“Miss Longmire” he says, holding out his hand. 

“Mister Nighthorse, a pleasure.” she replies, taking the offered hand. 

Around them, her law firm end of quarter party is in full swing. She sees in his eyes that; he feels it too, that sizzling energy between them, charged with their past and years of avoidance. 

They talk as if there are no ghosts between them, like today is their first encounter. 

When they part, they exchange their business cards.

————

Cady leaves the party soon after her chat with Jacob ends, unsure if she can function when silent memories overrides her brain. 

She thought that the years and the miles between them had helped with mourning everything that once was. She is still devastatingly head over complicated feelings for Jacob. And now, in the dead of the night, the tears she never shed are finally spilling over as she is fixing herself a chamomile tea. 

In his hotel room, Jacob is looking at the cityscape, sucking on his lower lip, breathing deeply. Thinking. Remembering. Deciding on which path to take.

————

Sleep never comes. 

He ends up in the hotel gym a few levels down. Between two sets of barbells, he wonders if, like him, she can’t find sleep. 

When he goes back to his room, the sun is rising over the horizon and there is a message on his work phone. 

“Mister Nighthorse, Jacob, it’s Cady, we met earlier. I was wondering, if you are in town still, maybe brunch?” He knows this voice, imagines her body language, her hands wriggling, the corner of her mouth smiling awkwardly. 

There is a path to take. A choice to make.

————

Cady sees her business phone light up with Jacob’s own business number. She likes he is following with their previous night charade and respecting this strange little boundary. 

“Miss Longmire, you called” In her head he has a hand in his pocket and has pursed his lips. “Well, yes, I thought…” She finds herself fumbling for her words and winces internally at how ridiculous she sounds.

“I am glad to hear that.” 

Jacob’s deadpan reply, the tone, and the hidden smile she can hear makes her ache for something that she is not sure she deserves anymore.

————

When he took the decision to call her back, he was still unsure on how to proceed further, which path to take, which decision to make. He keeps it cool and professional. 

Hearing her looking for her words, he almost goes for anger. Verbally admonish her for her inability to keep things clear, for not answering like a seasoned lawyer should answer a prospective client. Instead, Jacob finds himself charmed again, as he once was. He replies without thinking and wonders if he has chosen the right path in the end. 

Cady giggles, and he sees the path opening, widening.

————

She is relieved when he offers to go for a stroll and a coffee in the park. She wonders how the conversation would have flown across the brunch table, picking at the tasteless bunch of grapes.

Cady dresses in flats, her favorite pair of jeans, and a v-neck he once said he liked. 

He is waiting in front of the hotel, and her heart picks up a bit when she sees him, dressed casually, with that black jacket she always liked. Jacob smiles back.

As she leads the way to the park, they both know; the charade ends here.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts ; Energy/ Mourning/ barbells / fumble / angry / Bunch (of grapes)


End file.
